My Pokemon Oc Story!
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: [Re-Write] So my Oc character Blue and my best friends Oc Jewel are starting their jounrey throught the Lil Region. Their jounrey is full of twists, danger, love and adventure.
1. The Jounrey Begins!

**Hi this will be a Pokemon adventure. So let's go :D. Oh & this will be 90% OC`s only story! This is set in the lil region (my own region).**

* * *

I awoke early than usual one beautiful Sunday morning in Lilly town. Why because today was the day I was to set out on my Pokemon journey. It was also my 10th birthday.

Oh by the way I`m Blue, Blue Rose & my dream is to be a top Coordinator.

I rubbed my eyes & sat up yawning.

I got up & went over to my closet. I got out my favourite Black & Blue shirt that my big brother got for my just before he set out on his journey to be a pokemon Master. A Red & Black sidebag, a blue & Red skirt & sapphire joggers & put them on a well as my red hat with a blue Poke styles symbol on it. & put my Blue hair in 2 pony tail.

I headed downstairs to be welcomed by my mum.

"Good morning, Darling" She said smiling at me.

I yawned & smiled.

"Morning mum."  
I sat down at a chair at the table.

By the time I had finished breakfast it was 9:00am. I ran up stair & started to pack my stuff in my bag.

DOWNSTAIRS

There was a knock at the door.

Mum opened it to see Jewel.

"Hello Jewel, You're looking for Blue I guess?"

'Yes Mrs. Rose."

"Plz just Amy."

"Ok Amy."

Amy (mum) smiled & let Jewel through.

"Blue, Jewel's here!"

I finished packing as fast as I could & ran downstairs.

"Morning Jewel."

"Morning ready to go?"

"You bet!"

We turned to Amy.

"Girls before you leave I have a present for you both."

She gave us both a map & a ribbon case.

"Thanks mum."

I hugged her.

"Thanks Amy."

"You're welcome girls now go get em."

We ran out of the house & to route 201.

"So you chosen your starter yet Blue?"

"Nope, you?"

"No."

We walked along route 201 until we reached Isbeth town. As we walked in someone crashed into us from the way we came.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Jewel yelled at the girl as she got up.

The girl & I also got up.

"I`m sorry I`m here to see Prof. Izzy." The girl said. "I`m Kate, Izzys accident."

I smiled.

"I'm Blue & this is my friend Jewel." I said. "We are here to see Prof Izzy too."

"Yeah were new trainers." Jewel said.

Kate smiled at us.

"Nice to meet you girls." She said still smiling at us.

"Come on inside."

She grabbed our hands & ran inside.

Prof. Izzy was standing over 3 Pokemon Eevee, Riolu & Dratini.

Kate, Jewel & I walked up to her.

She looked at us.

"Hello Kate. Who are these girls?"

"I'm Blue & this is my friend Jewel we are new trainers." I said.

Izzy frown turned into a smile.

"So you are here to get your Pokedex & your starter Pokemon am I right?" She asked.

Jewel nodded.

Kate was also smiling.

"I'm also going on my adventure." Kate said.

"Ok now here are you choices Eevee. She's very shy."

The little brown Pokemon shyly looked at me. I smiled at her. She looked away.

"Next is Riolu. He is a braze pokemon never backing done." Izzy said.

Riolu looked at Kate. Kate was looking at Riolu too.

"Lastly we have Dratini. She is Braze but is shy around some humans."

Jewel looked at Dratini. Dratini looked at Jewel interested.

"Ok." She said winking at us. "Who do you want?"

Before neither Jewel nor Kate could speak I had an idea.

"Why don't we let the Pokemon choose?"

Izzy looked at me interested in what I had said.

"Yeah they will be travelling with us so yeah!" Kate said smiling.

Jewel agreed.

We turned to the Pokemon.

"So Eevee who do you want to go with?" Izzy asked.

Eevee looked at us shyly then looked at me.

"Beevee!" She said jumping into my arms.

I looked at her smiling & patted her on her head.

Izzy smiled & went on.

"Riolu what about you?"

Riolu looked at Kate & then pointed at her.

"Ri, Ri!"

Riolu jumped onto Kate's shoulder.

"I guess Dratini your with me you ok with that?"

Jewel asked smiling at Dratini.

Dratini smiled & went over to Jewel.

Izzy handed us our Pokedexs & some pokeballs.

"Here are some Pokeballs for you."

I opened the Pokedex & pointed it at Eevee who was now on the ground infront of us as well as Riolu & Dratini.

"Eevee the evolution Pokemon. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes." The Pokedex said.

Jewel & Kate checked their Pokémon's entry to.

Soon we were heading back to my house before setting out with Kate. Kate was also coming with us.

Eevee was sitting in my arms, Riolu was sitting on Kate's shoulder & Dratini was on Jewels head.

"So how old are you Kate?" Jewel asked.

"Oh I'm 10 my birthday was yesterday."

Kate said.

"How old are you two?"

"Oh we are both 10 too today is our birthday."

We were all talking until we got to my house.

I opened the door.

"Mum its Blue & Jewel we thought we would come home for lunch."

"I'm in the kitchen dear! Oh & there is someone here to see you."

We walked into the kitchen to see mum & a boy around my age next to her.

"Who's that Blue?"

"Oh this is our new friend Kate. & Who's he?"

He smirked & walked up to me.

"Hello again Blue." He said smiling.

I blushed & looked down for a sec.

"Sky nice to see you again."

Jewel looked at me confused.

"You two know?"

"Yeah it was back in Pre-school."

Amy noticed that we had Pokemon with us.

"Are these the Pokemon you chose?" She asked.

I looked at Eevee & smiled.

"Yeah Amy. Actually the Pokemon us." Jewel said.

"Meet our partners. Riolu, Dratini & Eevee."

We all sat down to have something to eat.

"So Sky you here to travel or what?"

"I'm here to begin my journey the same as you but I got my starter a few days ago."

"Oh ok."

We all chatted until we finished lunch.

"Well we better get going bye mum, Sky." I said.

I picked up Eevee who was half asleep.

She opened one eye & looked at me sleepy. I smiled & exited my house with Kate, Jewel & our Pokemon.

We walked back into Isbeth town after a while of walking.

We heard a voice from behide us & we looked back.

It was Sky!

& he was running to catch up with us!

We stopped.

When Sky caught up with us he was out of breath.

"I'll see you at the next contest, No?" He asked smirking.

I smirked back.

"Of course Sky."

"Final round you & me?"

He nodded & walked away from us.

Jewel & Kate looked at me.

"Blue how did you two meet?" Kate asked.

I walked on waiting for them to catch up.

When they did I sighed.

"Ok well..."

FLASHBACK

I was sitting on a bench by myself next to a tree.

I was super shy in preschool & found it hard to make friends.

I looked up & saw my teacher Miss. West coming up to me smiling.

"Blue?"

I looked at her.

"I want you to meet a boy who came from the Kanto region his name is Sky."

Sky looked at me.

I looked down.

She sighed & whispered something in Sky's ear. She left & Sky sat on the bench near me.

"So Blue whats your favourite Pokemon?"

I didn't responded for a moment.

He was about to sigh when I said something.

"Eevee..."

He looked at me & smiled.

"I like Riolu."

I smiled at bit but I still looked down.

"Blue do you want to be a top Coordinator or Pokemon master?"

He hoped I would respond.

"I-I want to be a Top Coordinator" I said. "What about you?"

I looked up at him.

"I also want to be a top Coordinator."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"We were good mates after that."

Jewel was smiling at me as was Kate.

"I see you got your favourite Pokemon." Jewel said referring to the little Sleeping Eevee that was sleeping in my arms.

I smiled.

"Yeah."

I patted Eevees head softly.

We walked out of Isbeth town  
& onto route 202.

I stopped for a second & smelt the air.

Jewel & Kate also stopped & smelt the air as well as their Pokemon. But Eevee was sleeping.

A Ralts came over & sat down next to me.

I blinked nervously.

Eevee awoke to see a Ralts next to my foot she wasn't surprised.

I smiled & pulled out some Pokemon food & bent down & gave it to Ralts.

Ralts hesitated at first but then Eevee jumped next to it & Ralts seemed to calm down & took the Pokemon food.

Jewel & Kate smiled because they knew that I loved Pokemon & so did they.

"Ralts, Ralts?" Ralts asked.

Eevee seemed to understand.

"Be, Be?"

I looked at Eevee & smiled.

"Of course."

I pulled out a pokeball & tap it on Ralts head.

A red light zapped Ralts into the Pokeball.

It shock, it shock again, it shock once more then a blue light surrounded it & Ralts was caught.

I smiled & put it in my bag.

Eevee jumped back into my arms & smiled.

We kept walking for a while & talking.

Soon after we stopped as it was getting dark.

"We should stop girls." Kate said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah we should its getting dark." Jewel said.

I agreed & we saw a small clearing & we started to set up camp.

Jewel was setting up the table for dinner, Kate was making dinner & I had just finished setting up our sleeping bags & I was writing in my adventure journal.

'I started on my journey this morning with Jewel, We then met a girl named Kate who is Prof. Izzys assistant.

We got to choose our starters from Eevee, Riolu & Dratini. I choose Eevee, Jewel choose Dratini & Kate choose Riolu.

Kate joined us on our journey. After we went back to my house, to my surprise Sky was there.

We stayed for lunch then left for Isbeth town again.

We are now camping somewhere outside of Isbeth town.'

Kate was calling me, but I didn't hear her. She came over to me.

"BLUE DINNER!" She was angry now.

I jumped my journal fell to the ground.

I picked it up.

"S-s-sorry Kate I was making my first journal entry."

Kate calmed down & smiled.

"Sorry Blue, I'm just called you multiply time & I was getting angry."

I got up & put my journal away & walked over to the table where Eevee was waiting.

I patted her & started was about to start eating.

"Beevee?" Eevee asked.

"OMG I almost forgot about Ralts!" I said feeling stupid.

I ran over to my bag & released Ralts.

"Ralts!" Ralts said happily.

I picked him up & put him on the table next to his food.

"Eat up Ralts." I said.

"You need to keep your strength up." Kate said.

"Yeah Ralts you need to eat too." Jewel said.

Ralts started to eat slowly.

"RALTS!"

Ralts smiled & continued to eat.

Eevee & the other Pokemon started to eat too. Then we all smiled & also started to eat.

Jewel ate a spoon full & smiled.

"Kate how did you learn to cook this good?"

Kate smiled.

"Well I had to know because I was going on my own journey."

I smiled at Jewel trying not to laugh.

AFTER DINNER

We were all lying in our sleeping bags talking.

"So how did you two meet?" Kate asked looking over at us.

"Oh we meet when I first moved to this region." I said. "I wasn't born in this region I was born in the Sinho region."

"So where in Sinho were you born?" Kate asked.

"She was born in Twinleaf town Kate."  
Jewel said. "We meet the first day she came to Lilly town."

Jewel & I smiled.

FLASHBACK

I was just saying goodbye to Sky.

"I guess this is goodbye Blue." Sky said sadly.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"I'll miss you."

Sky smiled & hugged me.

I blushed & hugged back.

"Blue come on!" My mum said.

"Coming mum."

Sky stopped hugging me & I ran up onto the boat.

I waved at him.

"I hope we meet in the future Sky!"

Sky smiled & waved back.

"Me Too!" He yelled back.

"Me too." He whispered this time.

My brother was also waving to his friends.

"Bye guys." He yelled.

AFTER THE BOAT GOT TO LILLY TOWN

Me, mum & my brother had just got off the boat in Lilly town & were walking to our house near the harbour.

A young girl around my age ran up to us to welcome to us.

"Hi I`m Jewel you're the new family moving next door to us right?"

My mum nodded as did my brother.

"Nice to meet you I'm ... Rose" My brother said to her. "& this is my sister Blue."

-Me: I am not saying my Ocs brother name right now MAWHHH you`ll find out what his name is later but he is a real Pokemon character-

He looked at where I was standing.

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"N-nice to meet you too Jewel..." I said nervously.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Wow." Kate said smiling.

I yawned.

"Well goodnight girls."

Kate & Jewel also yawned.

"See you in the morning."

We all fell asleep.

DREAMS (all of our dreams are the same lol)

Jewel looked around as did Kate but I knew where we were for some reason.

We then heard a Pokémon's cry, then another then one more.

I then realised Eevee, Riolu & Dratini wasn't with us.

"Eevee?!" I yelled out.

Kate & Jewel realised it too.

"Riolu?!" Kate called out.

"Dratini?!" Jewel called out too.

Then we heard the 3 Pokemon cries again.

Then they faded until we couldn't hear them.

"WE ARE COMING GUYS!"

We started to run to where to cries came from.

Suddenly we heard a growl.

A mightena appeared in front of us.

The Mightena jumped at me knocking me to the ground & then she started to lick me.

We all awoke in shock to see someone walking up to us & then he collapsed near the fire.

We got up & ran over to him in panic.

We rolled him onto his back.

I gasped realising it was Sky.

He was badly injured he need to rest & he also needed a doctor.

But we were far away from Isbeth town to take him & it was the middle of the night.

"Sky!" I sort of yelled.

"Blue calm down." Jewel & Kate said at the same time.

"We need to help him!" I said pushing back tears.

Eevee, Riolu & Dratini walked sleepily over.

* * *

Me: Hi guys :D sorry I haven't written anything up for a while.

Plz comment.

Bye guys for now. :3.

Oh & if you know what the Pokemon I have put in say plz tell me I dont remember.


	2. The Problem And Then Battling My Brother

**Hi again guys.**

**I'm just going straight into the story.**

Sky had scratches all of his body it seemed.

Jewel, Kate & I picked up Sky & put him down on a blanket we had put down.

Jewel had started to aid him while I was sitting down trying to calm down a bit more.

Kate was seeing if she can find out what did this to him.

Our pokemon was sitting next to their us worried sick.

Jewel walked up to me smiling.

"He is fine Blue." Jewel said.

I took a sigh of relief.

"That's good." I said happily. "May I go sit next to him plz?"

Jewel nodded smiling as me & Eevee walked over & sat on the ground next to Sky. Eevee jumped on my lap & look up at me before closing her eyes.

I stayed looking at him for what left like forever before Kate came up to me.

"Blue how is Sky doing?" Kate asked.

I didn't take my eyes off of Sky.

"Fine I think." I looked at her. "Do you know what did this to him?"

Kate shock her head sadly.

I looked back at him & sighed.

I stayed up all night & when morning came I was still up.

Eevee awoke & looked around her & saw my eyes still full or worry & now of tiredness.

"Beevee" Eevee got up & stretched.

"Morning Eevee"

I looked around & saw Jewel & Kate getting up from their sleeping bags.

They walked over to me.

"You are still up Blue?"

I yawned & nodded.

"Yeah I can't seem to get back to sleep."

I frowned.

We heard a moan & we all looked at Sky.

He open his eyes slowly & yelled in pain.

"Sky try not to move, you are hurt pretty bad." Jewel said.

Sky at us & was surprised.

"H-How did I get here?" He asked.

We all frowned.

"We don't know Sky." I looked down. "You walked into our camp & fainted next to the fire."

He saw a tear fall from my face onto the ground & his eyes turned sad.

He got up slowly & painfully.

I looked at him & gasped.

He smiled & got up fully. He was in great pain & we could see it.

"Sky I think & I think Jewel & Blue will agree I think you should travel with us for a few days." Kate said.

Sky hesitated but then nodded happily.

We packed up our stuff & headed out with Sky.

"So Sky what Pokemon do you have?" I asked.

"Oh I have my starter Riolu & Poochyena."

My eyes widened & remembered that Mightena from our dream & smiled.

"What about you girls?"

Jewel was the first to answer.

"I have Dratini. But she is my only Pokemon right now."

Dratini smiled at her trainer.

"Actually Sky Blue is the only one of us to have 2 Pokemon. So as you can see I only have Riolu as well."

Riolu put its hand up & smiled.

"So Blue what are your two Pokemon?"

I smiled.

"Well as you can see I have Eevee."

Eevee smiled & looked up at me.

"& I have Ralts."

We kept talking until we got into the first city. It was called Pago city. Pago city was the home of the first contest & a big surprise for me. I didn't know it but someone I know was here.

We walked into the Pokemon centre & up to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon centre." She said with a smile. "How may I help you?"

We all smiled back at her.

"Umm we need two rooms please Nurse Joy." Sky said.

"Of course."

She got out 2 different keys & gave 1 to me & the other to Kate.

"The room numbers are 205 & 206."

We said our thanks & left for our rooms.

Kate & Jewel were staying in room 205 & Sky & I were staying in room 206.

We each walked into our rooms & sat on a bed as well as our Pokemon.

I took out my Pokedex & opened it.

"Blue what are you doing?"

Sky asked from the other side of the room.

I looked at him & then at Eevee.

"I'm seeing if Eevee has any evaluations."

I looked back at my Pokedex as did Eevee. Sky came over & looked at it to.

"I want to see too Blue it sounds interesting."

I nodded & looked to see if Eevee has any evolutions.

Once I found it we all gasped.

"Eevee you have 7 evolutions."

I was so excited as was Eevee.

I looked at all the Pokemon.

"Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokemon, Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water.

Jolteon the Lighting Pokemon, If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches.

Flareon the Flame Pokemon, Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.

Espeon the Sun Pokemon, Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.

Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon, When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power.

Glaceon the Fresh Snow Pokemon, By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.

Leafeon the Verdant Pokemon, It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis."

The Pokedex finished.

I stared looking at Leafeon as did Eevee.

Sky smiled.

"So Blue you still entering the contest tomorrow?"

I smiled & put my Pokedex away as Eevee jumped on my lap.

"Of course & we are going to practice right now right Eevee?"

"Eve!" Eevee said jumping to the floor.

I got up & ran outside the Pokemon centre & to the Contest hall to register.

"Hello you here to register for the contest today?" The lady asked.

"Yes but this is my first contest."

"Ok Ill just need you Pokedex."

I gave her my Pokedex & just like that my info was on the screen above her.

She gave it back to me with a envelope.

"That envelope contains the rules & some seals."

She then handed me a ball capsule.

"That is your Ball capsule."

She finally handed me my Contest pass.

"That's my contest pass right?"

She nodded.

"Ok we will see you later today." She smiled.

I put the items into my bag, picked up Eevee & went to the park to practice.

"Go Ralts!"

Ralts appeared.

"Ralts!"

I smiled.

"Ok so today is the first contest & we are going to practice & practice hard!"

Eevee jumped down next to Ralts & they both smiled.

WHEN THE CONTEST HAD JUST STARTED

I was running down the hall in a blue dress & small high heels shoes with my hair in plaits. I ran in & stood next to a brown haired coordinator.

I looked up at the screen & saw a green haired coordinator using a Roserade.

My eyes widened with surprise.

'That-That's my brother!' I thought.

I looked at the girl next to me. She was looking at the screen with amazement.

I smiled & looked back at the screen.

"You like him don't you?"

She looked at me & blushed.

"No!" She said bushing. "Who are you anyway?"

I smiled & looked at her.

"Im Blue." I said. "& you?"

"I'm May."

The Coordinator came back into the room just as I left for my performance.

"Ok next up we have the daybu of Blue Rose! She comes from Lilly town."

I ran out smiling & holding Ralts Pokeball.

"Ralts I choose you!"

Green leafs & pink flowers appeared & then Ralts appeared in the middle of it.

"Ok Ralts use Physic on the Leafs & flowers!"

"Ral"

All the flowers & leafs that were falling were stopped & Ralts made them into a giant Flower.

"Ok now Razor Leaf!"

Ralts let go of the Leafs & flowers & used Razor Leaf.

Everyone of the Leafs & Flowers exploded in fireworks.

IN THE TRAINERS ROOM!

'Blue?' The green haired coordinator thought.

May was smiling.

May was sitting next to him.

I came back into the room after my performance & stood against the wall near the door & waited like everyone else to see who was going into the next round.

After a few minutes the announcer appeared on the screen.

"Ok so the 4 coordinator going onto the next round will appear on screen."

The screen went onto a black background.

The coordinators appeared on screen.

The first one was May!

The second was Sky!

The third was the green haired coordinator!

& finally I appeared on screen.

Sky & May walked up to me but the other coordinator stay where he was but he was smiling.

"Good job Blue!" They both said.

I smiled.

"Thanks you too."

The announcer appeared back on screen.

"Ok let's see what the pairings for the second round battles are!"

The screen went back to the four of us.

Suddenly our pictures disappeared & then reappeared with someone else.

"Ok so here are the match ups!" She said. "First battle is Blue Vs Sky!"

Me & Sky locked eyes smirking.

"& that's means that it's May Vs ..."(Not telling his name.)

May looked over at the coordinator.

Me & Sky ran out of different sides of the battle field.

"Ok so you have 5 minutes begins now!"

The announcer said.

"Ok Poochyena lets go!"

Sky's Poochyena appeared.

"Pooch!"

"Ok Eevee. It's time to shine!"

I said.

Eevee appeared in front of me in a field of Love hearts.

"Ok Poochyena Bite!"

Poochyena lunched at Eevee.

My teeth clashed.

"Eevee intercept with Shadow Ball!"

Eevee realised a big Shadow ball right at Poochyena.

It hit Poochyena making him fly backwards.

Sky clenched his fists.

"Eevee it's our turn Shadow Ball then Tackle!"

"Eve!"

Eevee wiped around then used Shadow ball & than ran at it knocking it faster at Poochyena.

Sky points went down even more.

"Poochyena intercepted with Bite."

Poochyena leaped at the Shadow ball but when they collided smoke filled the battle field.

Poochyena went flying backwards again.

Sky's points went down again as well as mine a bit.

"Ok Eevee Tackle attack!"

Eevee charged at Poochyena.

"Poochyena intercepted with Bite"

"Grr Eevee dodge then tackle again!"

Poochyena leaped at Eevee but Eevee dodged just before Poochyena hit & then tackled him.

Poochyena fell back & fainted.

"Poochyena is unable to battle so Eevee wins!"

Sky returned Poochyena as I walked up to him with Eevee.

I put out my hand.

"That was a great battle Sky."

Sky shock my hand.

"Yeah great job Blue."

The crowd cheered.

We walked back into the trainer's room just to see May & the other coordinator leaving.

"Good luck guys"

We said smiling.

They both nodded then left.

We sat down & watched.

AT THE END OF THE BATTLE

"Ok so Beautifly is unable to battle so Roserade wins."

They both shock hands & walked back into the room.

"Hey May great battle."

"Thanks..."

I looked at the other coordinator & smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello Brother."

May gasped, & he just smiled.

"I thought it was you out there sis."

"But I thought you said you were going to become a Pokemon Master?"

"Yeah well as I travelled I found Contests to be more rewarding."

"Umm Drew, Blue is your sister?"

We both nodded.

Sky walked up.

"Hey Drew nice battle."

"Thanks"

Drew flipped his hair.

I softly punched Drew in the shoulder.

"Guess it's you Vs Me Bro."

We both smirked & walked out.

"Ok this is the final round good luck to both of you."

She said.

"You time is 5 minutes & it starts now!"

The clock started.

"Roserade let's go!"

Roserade appeared in a furry of Green flowers.

"Eevee, it's time to shine"

Eevee appeared in a furry of Blue flowers.

"Eve"

"Rose"

"You go first bro."

"Fine by me. Roserade Petal Dance"

"Rade!"

Roserade used Petal Dance straight on Eevee.

I gasped & clenched my fists.

"Eevee Dodge with quick attack. Then use Shadow ball into Tackle."

The Petal Dance came straight at Eevee just before it hit Eevee jumped out of the way & then used Shadow ball into Tackle.

Both mine & Drew's points went down.

"Drew starts off with a Petal dance, Quick attack for Blue." The announcer said.

"Too much bro?!" I yelled over to him.

"Nope bring it Blue!" He yelled back.

The Shadow ball hit Roserade & she went flying back.

Drew clenched his fist.

"Roserade Solar Beam!"

Roserade started to store up power.

"Eevee get ready!"

Eevee braced herself.

"Rose!"

Roserade had just finished storing power.

"RADE!'

Roserade unleashed the solar beam on Eevee.

Eevee sat still waiting for her commanded.

The solar beam was just about to hit.

"Eevee Dig!"

"Eve!"

Eevee started to dig & just in time. The massive attack went straight over to hole & towards me!

"BLUE! WATCH OUT!"

Sky yelled.

I looked in front of me & I saw the solar beam.

"AH!"

I braced myself but instead of going backward I went down.

The burst hit the wall & a cloud of smoke went over the stadium.

Everyone was in shock.

The smoke cleared & they saw I wasn't there but they saw a hole where I was standing.

I got up & Eevee was standing in front of me.

"I'm ok don't worry."

Everyone took a deep breath as we continued the battle.

"Roserade Magical leaf!"

"Eevee Shadow ball."

The time was down to 10 seconds.

The last attacks hit & smoke filled the field & the board.

Both of our points went down.

We heard a ding meaning that time was up.

"Time!"

We both looked up at the board waiting for the smoke to clear.

**Me: Ok guys hehe thats it wait until next time for that oh & if you guessed Drew than your correct :D.**

**I gtg start the next chapter.**


	3. Contest, The discovery, The surprize

**Me: Lets go**

* * *

It took a few seconds for the board to clear.

When it did the announcer looked at the board & then looked back at us.

"& the winner of the final round of the Pago city contest is" She started. "BLUE! From Lilly town!"

The crowd roared. I ran up to Eevee.

"Eevee we won!"

She jumped in my arms & licked my face.

"Thanks Eevee I couldn't have won without you."

I walked up to Drew & Roserade.

I smiled as he was petting Roserade.

"Thank you brother for a great battle."

He got up.

I bowed at him.

He just smiled & then hugged me.

"Your good sis."

I hugged back.

"Thank you brother."

"looks like we have a family moment here for Drew & Blue." The announcer said.

We faced the audience & waved before we went into the trainer's room.

As soon as I walked in I saw everyone look at me.

I blushed & looked down shyly.

"Looks like your still my little baby sister."

He laughed.

I looked at him & wacked him on the head before walking back out with May & Sky.

"Cognates Blue." I heard Sky & May say.

"Thanks..."

I walked up to the judges.

"Congratulations Blue we unstand this is your first ribbon right?"

I nodded.

I looked at Eevee & Eevee just smiled.

One of the judges handed me a ribbon.

I looked at it.

"Thank you." I said.

I twirled & then put the ribbon in the air.

"Cool I won the Pago ribbon!"

* * *

LATER AT THE POKEMON CENTRE!

I sat in my room looking at my ribbon in amassment not hearing anyone around me.

Expect Eevee.

"EVE!" Eevee yelled at me.

I dropped the ribbon in surprise & looked up to see Drew & Sky laughing their heads off.

They didn't notice that I had gotten up & walked over.

I slapped the back of their heads (Like Gibbs does to Tony in NCIS) & walked back over & picked up my ribbon.

"HEY!" They yelled looking over at me.

I turned around & gave them a stare.

"Don't laugh at me then."

"WE DIDNT!"

I sighed.

Eevee looked at me waiting for a command.

"Eevee use Shadow ball."

"Eve!"

Eevee nodded & used Shadow ball.

Sky & Drew flew out of the room & I locked the door.

I heard banging on the door but ignored it.

I sat back down on my bed & looked at Eevee.

I got out my Pokedex again & me & Eevee looked at all the Eevee evolutions.

WITH JEWEL & KATE

Jewel & Kate were sitting in their room.

"Hey why don't we go see Blue?"

Kate asked.

"Yeah see how she is doing after her big contest win" Jewel agreed.

They left their room & headed to mine.

They knocked on the door.

WITH ME

I opened the door & saw Jewel & Kate.

"Come on in girls I was just talking to Eevee."

They walked in & sat on Sky's bed.

I locked the door before going back & sitting on my bed.

I picked up my Pokedex.

"So how are you after you're big win?" Jewel asked.

"Good I'm having another look at Eevees evolve forms." I said.

They walked over & sat next to me as Eevee jumped on my lap.

"I'm trying to figure out which one we want her to evolve into."

They looked at all of Eevees evolutions.

"I like Umbreon."

"I like Espeon."

"Eevee which one do you want to Evolve into?" I asked. "Or do you want to stay as my sweet little Eevee?"

Eevee pointed at Leafeon.

I smiled.

"I think so too."

Jewel & Kate smiled as they picked up their Pokemon from the ground.

I got up & headed for the door.

"Where you going Blue?" Kate asked.

I smiled.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to see if I can find the moss stone so Eevee can evolve."

"We are coming with you then." Jewel said getting up.

"Ok then let's go!"

We walked out of the door & I locked it before leaving.

We walked downstairs & outside.

We saw the boys sitting on a bench mad.

We laughed & them when we walked past.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHIUNG AT?!" They yelled.

I looked back at them.

"Oh nothing"

We walked away.

BACK WITH THE BOYS

"I think we should follow them Sky."

"Why you aren't protective of Blue are you?"

"NO! I just want to make sure they don't run into any trouble."

"Over protective."

Sky hit Drew on the back & ran after us.

WITH US

We were walking thought the forest when we saw a girl with a Celebi.

The Celebi disappeared after a moment.

The girl got out her drink bottle & filled with water from the fountain that was next to her.

We walked up.

"Umm excuse us?" Kate asked.

The girls accidently throw her drink bottle backwards & I got hit with the water.

She turned around to see my & Eevee socked in water.

"Opps sorry." She said. "Who are you anyway?"

I sighed.

"Don't worry about it" I said. "Oh I'm..."

I got cut off when someone crashed into me making me fly into the deep fountain.

I spat out some water & then realised I was sinking & Eevee was all ready under water.

"Ahh HELP!"

Sky & Drew started to laugh at me.

The girl uses some sort of power to lift me out of the fountain & into a tree.

I jumped down & slapped Sky & Drew then realised that the girl helped me out with Physic powers.

"How did you.." I started.

"I'm not an ordinary person okay?"

She said. "Now who are you?"

"Oh sorry" I said. "I'm Blue & these are my friends well & my brother."

'& my crush' I added in my head.

I pointed at him.

"That's my brother Drew." I pointed at Sky next. "That's Sky." I blushed but moved on. "& these are my friends Jewel & Kate."

"Nice to meet you all my name is Bella" She said.

"Hi Bella." Jewel said.

Everyone smiled at her.

I sighed & realised I was still wet.

Eevee jumped down & shock the water off.

"Opps sorry Blue" Sky said.

I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Sky."

Bella look at all of us for a second

& then a smile came on her face.

"Hey Celebi I have found them!" She yelled out.

A shiny Celebi appeared.

"Are you sure its them?"It asked.

We all gasped.

"A-a talking Celebi!" Drew yelled.

Celebi smiled.

"Oh yeah it's them."

She then turned into a shiny Celebi also.

We again gasped.

"Welcome mighty ones you are the chosen trainers to save the Pokemon world." The Celebi said (Not Bella).

Then May walked up to us.

"Hi guys."

"H-hi May."

"Ah May the last one."

"Um I am the last what?" She asked.

"The last chosen one." Bella said.

Bella walked up to Kate.

"Hello Kate welcome to the chosen ones." She smiled & touched Kate forehead.

Kate turned into a Riolu.

She looked at her arm.

"W-what is this?"

Bella smiled & went over to Jewel.

"Jewel welcome!"

She also touched her forehead & she turned into a mawile. (My friends OC is Jewel & her favourite Pokemon is Mawile.)

Jewel just stood there.

She went over to May next.

"Hi May!"

She touched her forehead also.

May turned into a Beautifly.

"I-I'm a Beautifly"

She smiled & went over to Drew.

"Drew."

She touched his forehead turning him into a Roserade.

"Of course my brother would turn into a Roserade."

I laughed a little.

Jewel & Kate's pokemon looked at them.

Drew went over & stood next to May.

"Ok Sky!"

She flew over to Sky.

She touched his forehead & he turned into a Riolu also.

He was surprised.

She finally flew to me but the other Celebi looked at her.

"Is something wrong Celebi?"

"I just have a question to ask this girl that's all."

I was surprised.

"W-what's your question?"

"What was your dream?"

"Well actually it's a dream me & all my friends wanted."

They all smiled at me.

"& what was that dream?"

"To be top Co-ordinator"

Celebi smiled at me.

"You all may keep that dream because we will all travel together."

Celebi touched my forehead & I turned into an Eevee.

"Welcome all to the chosen ones."

Both Celebi & Bella said.

Then all of a sudden we all turned back to human even Celebi.

We all gasped as we saw we each had a part of our body that was still a part of the Pokemon we turned into.

I had the Eevee ears, May had the wings, Kate & Sky had the feet, Jewel had the hands, Bella & the Celebi had the small wings & Drew had a rose on his face.

Suddenly a young brown haired boy ran up he had a black & yellow tip tail.

"Bella-Boo there you are!" He said.

"Gar-Bear hello there."

"Oh what acute couple!" I said.

He looked at us.

"I see you have found the others" He smiled.

"Yep!"

"& WE ARNT A COUPLE!" They yelled together.

We all laughed at them a bit.

"Um Celebi?" I asked.

"Yes Blue?"

"How are we meant to go out in public like this?" I asked. "I guess the other could hide it but what about me?"

She smiled & pulled out something.

"Here this I made especially for you I knew one of you had the Eevee ears so I made that."

I put it on.

I was a hat.

"But I don't wear a hat in contests."

"Well that is why you have this."

She pushed a button on the side & the hat disappeared but the ears did too.

"Ok may we leave now?"

Everyone nodded.

The already had made sure no one could see their gift.

We left the clearing making sure we got a drink from the fountain first.

Eevee & the other Pokemon were looking at us.

Suddenly it was getting dark.

We all stoped in a clearing.

"We should stop for now." Celebi said.

"Yeah." Sky agreed.

We set to work making camp.

Sky & Drew went out to find some more fire wood.

Bella & Kate started dinner.

May & I were putting the sleeping bags down & setting up the table.

& Gary was making shore the Pokemon were all out as was Celebi.

After a few minutes me & May had finished.

I got out my book & sat down next to my sleeping bag.

'So today was weird we met a girl named Bella & a Celebi. Doesn't sound so bad. But Valary turned into a Celebi then turned us into Pokemon! So we are now travelling with them. & I'm actually having fun.

We are camping out side of Pago city where I got my first ribbon today.'

I shut my journal just as dinner was ready.

The boys had just gotten back from searching.

I went over to the table & sat down.

Kate & Bella had put the soup down & started to eat.

I looked at Ralts & Eevee who were sitting there eating their food happily.

I smiled & started to eat as did everyone else.

AFTER DINNER

We all sat in our sleeping bags & were going to sleep.

I looked around & saw everyone was asleep I was the only one awake.

I sighed & looked at the stars.

I soon fell asleep & Eevee was already sleeping next to me.

I awoke to hearing talking.

Everyone was already up.

I got up & saw Eevee sitting next to Sky.

"Morning Blue." Kate said.

I smiled & packed my sleeping bag up.

"Ok so where we off to now?" I asked drinking some of my Hot Coco.

"We are off to the next city called Lilligant city named after the Pokemon from Unova." Valary said.

We finished breakfast & set out.

We were walking & talking.

"Hey Bella?" Jewel asked.

"Whats up Jewel?"

"How did you, Gary & Celebi met?"

"Well actually that's two stories Jewel." Gary said.

"Yeah Gary & Bella knew each other since they were kids." Celebi said.

"So how did you met?" May asked.

"Well me & Gary were headed to this city when we got lost & we found the fountain & Celebi." Bella said. "Celebi told us that we were 2 of the chosen ones & turned us into our favourite Pokemon."

"Then we waiting for you guys to turn up for 2 year we knew that 3 of you were still too young to start your journey so we waited."

We all smiled.

"So how did you guys met?" Bella asked.

"Well um that's 3 different stories." Kate said.

"Actually Kate its 4." May said.

"Well you know me & Drew are brother

& sister." I said. "I met Sky in Pre-school it was his first day & I was very shy but he turned into my friend." I said.

"Then we moved to this region & we met Jewel here" Drew said. "The first like 10 minutes we were there."

Jewel, Drew, Sky & I smiled.

"Then we met Kate when were going to get our first Pokemon & we became friends." Jewel said.

"Me & Drew met before the first Pokemon contest I entered. I was at the beach practicing & then I missed one of the discs I threw to Beautifly & Drew caught it." May said.

"Let me guess then he said that wasn't a good performance?" I asked.

"Yeah he did."

I laughed.

"That's my brother for ya."

"BLUE SHUT UP!" He yelled over at me.

We all laughed at him expect May.

"So Celebi how did you know what Pokemon we would turn into?" May asked.

"Simple my mother told me."

"Your mother?" Sky asked.

"Yes my mother was the commander of the last Chosen ones group of your ancestors." Celebi said.

"Now question do you all have a memento from your family?"

Celebi stoped.

We all smiled.

"Me & Drew do." I said pulling out the Blue & Red Hearts that was on a Silver chain.

"Hey that was our dads." Drew said smiling.

I nodded.

"Mum gave it to me the day before my birthday." I said.

"I do to it was my Mothers." Sky said.

He pulled out a little yellow Necklace & looked at it.

"So do I." Jewel said. "My uncle gave it to my before he left this region."

She took of a Purple necklace that had a love heart on it.

Everyone than took out theirs & told us who gave it to them.

We had all been asked to give Celebi them so we did.

"Thanks you." Celebi said. "So let's see Drew & Blue your dad had this right?"

We nodded.

She looked at the necklace & then snapped it in half.

I almost staring crying.

"Celebi why did y..." I started but didn't finish.

Me & Drew saw 2 necklaces come out of the 1 necklace one was Blue with a Rose on it, the other Red with a rose on it.

Celebi & Bella smiled & gave one to me & the other to Drew.

"Put them on." Bella said.

I looked at my Blue rose necklace & put it on as did Drew with his.

Then out of nowhere we turned into Eevee & Roserade.

"Oh come on!" We said together.

I sighed & then I ripped the necklace of my neck & I turned back to normal.

Little did we know that someone had seen this.

She walked out from behide the bush & looked at me.

Bella gasped.

"Valary?!" She yelled & she clenched her fists.

"Bella." She said still looking at me. "I see you have found the chosen ones for me."

We all looked at her while Drew took off his necklace.

"No I didn't find them for you I found them so we could defeat you!" She yelled at her & stepped towards her.

She turned to us.

"My sister Valary is leader of Team Gem a team that wants to use the chosen ones for evil!"

Celebi stepped towards Valary.

"So you're the one my mother always talked about?!" She said & then also turned to us. "Valary is Bella's twin but she has been leader of Team Gem for years & she took over my mother & now my mother is somewhere out there doing evil as well as the others."

A tear fell from Celebie's eye.

Valary smirked.

"I think I wait just a while longer before taken you guys in!"

She walked back though the bush.

"Celebi what happened?" Kate asked.

"Well I think we should talk about it when we set up camp" She said looking at the sky "It's getting dark."

We nodded.

AFTER SETTING UP CAMP.

We all sat down.

"I wasn't always a Celebi my mother was human just like you & she only wanted to help other but the old leader of team Gem cursed her & she changed fully in a Celebi as well as the people who gave you those." She pointed to my necklace. "& only her family cause she was the leader got changed into the same Pokemon as her."

I looked at her with sympathy.

"So Celebi, what was your name before you turned into Celebi?" Gary asked.

"Nadia." She said. "I lived a normal life learning about team Gem & Pokemon."

I was about to get when Nadia looked at me.

"Blue what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well actually..."

I grabbed Drew's hand & at him.

"Do you think we should tell them now Drew?"

He nodded.

He got up.

Everyone looked at us.

"Nadia, you weren't the only one to know about Team Gem our dad told us about his adventures when he got home." I said. "But then one day he didn't come home & somehow we turned into the Pokemon Eevee & Roserade."

"But mum seemed fine & we found way to turn back." Drew said.

I looked down.

"Sky that the reason I didn't have friends cause I didn't want them to learn me secret." I started again. "But with you I didn't care if you knew my secret you were different I felt like you were like me trying to hide from the world."

* * *

Me: I love this chapter. I had alot of fun making this chapter but I had a few complications.

Lol.


	4. Valary's return and Pokemon evolve!

Me: Lol I suck at the starts anyway I just gonna start XD.

Oh and I was going to upload it early today(the day I uploaded it) but I had some difficulty with my laptop -.-'.

* * *

Everyone looked at me & then smiled.

Drew knew what was about to happen & sat down next to May.

Sky got up & came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Blue I knew how you felt because that's what happened to me." He said. "I knew that you were different than others to."

I looked him straight in the eye & blushed as did he.

Everyone looked at each other & smiled as the same thing happened to them.

"Looks like you're not the only one Nadia." Gary said.

I smiled at walked over to my bag.

"Where you going Blue?" Jewel asked.

"To write down what has happened today." I said looking back at them.

I got out my journal and started to write.

'Well today I learnt more about Cele... I mean Nadia. She wasn't always a Pokemon. I also was told that everyone had the same childhood as me.

I feel like I could turn into Eevee at any moment.'

I didn't finish because I turned into Eevee.

"AH WHAT THE!?" I yelled and ran up to everyone.

"Help I have turned into Eevee again!"

The one by one everyone turned into their Pokemon.

I grabbed my bag.

I saw someone coming this way.

"Guys grab your stuff and let's go!" I yelled "Someone is coming!"

The quickly grabbed their bag but it was too late.

We saw a girl walk up.

She had Purple and Black hair, sapphire eyes and wore a Black dress that flowed behide her.

She looked at us.

"OMG they are carrying bag how cute." She bent down to pat my head but I moved back.

"Leave us alone!" I said.

She gasped.

"You talk?"

We all gasped.

"You can hear us?" Gary asked.

She nodded.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

I smiled at her.

"Nadia are you sure they are no more of us?" I asked.

"Positive!" She said.

"They how can it be she can hear us?" May asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Um who are you guys?" She got up and saw my journal.

She walked over to it.

"Hey!" I ran infront of her to protect my book. "Don't touch it!"

She backed up.

"I just was going to look."

I closed the book with my nose and then picked it up.

I ran back over to the others.

"I'm sorry I just have had this since I was a kid and has alot of stuff about my dad and his friends." I explained.

Bella saw that she was turning back human again.

As was all of us.

I opened my eyes and looked at the girl who was sitting there with wide eyes.

Nadia got up and walk to the girl.

"I'm Nadia and these are my friends."

She said.

"I'm Kate."

"Drew nice to meet you."

"My names May."

"I'm Sky."

"I'm Bella."

"Hi names Gary."

I didn't answer straight away.

"I'm sorry my sister is a bit shy some times." Drew said.

I look down.

"I'm Midnight."

I looked at her then opened my journal really fast to a page that had a picture.

I smiled.

"I'm sorry." I said. "My names Blue."

I looked at the book again and smiled.

I showed her the picture.

"Is this your mother Midnight?" I asked.

"Why yes that is." She was surprised. "Why do you have a picture of her?"

I showed the picture to Drew too.

"Do you remember dad telling us of one girl that knew about their secret and she was able to..." I didn't finish as Drew did.

"Hear him when they talked as Pokemon!" His eyes widened.

"You're her daughter!"

She was confused but everyone else knew what we were talking about.

"That means you know our parents and other family members in the Chosen ones." Nadia said.

"You mean Sarah, Jake and the others?" She asked.

We all nodded.

She smiled.

"My mom told me all about you guys." She said.

I looked back and saw...

"VALARY!?" I yelled.

She gasped and ran thought the forest.

I ran after her as the other looked into the trees.

Kate and Jewel were the only ones to run with me the others stayed blinking not knowing what was going on.

We ran through the forest after Valary she just smirked and keep running.

She ran into a cave.

We stopped outside the cave walking in slowly but then I got hit with something and I was knocked out.

Jewel and Kate also got knocked out.

WITH SKY, NADIA AND THE OTHERS!

They watched as Jewel, Kate and I ran after Valary.

They started to follow slowly with Midnight.

"Do you think they found Valary?" Gary asked.

"They are probably are still chasing her." Drew said.

Sky stopped and took out a Pokeball and threw it up in the air.

Poochyena appeared.

Poochyena ran over to Sky and looked at him.

Drew, May and Nadia looked back at them.

"You coming Sky?" Nadia asked.

Sky and Poochyena ran up to them and smiled.

WITH ME, KATE AND JEWEL!

I suddenly awoke and looked around.

I saw Jewel, Kate and black.

I saw no pokemon.

That means EEVEE ISNT HERE!

"Eevee?!" I asked sorta yelling.

Jewel and Kate started to wake too.

"Where are we?" Kate asked.

"Ugh my head." Jewel said rubbing her head.

"Ok so we have been knocked out, our Pokemon are gone can thing get any worse?" I said sighing.

I looked at my left hand and saw I was handcuffed to the wall.

Jewel and Kate laughed sightly.

"I guess it can Blue."

I looked around and saw my backpack.

Kate and Jewel saw their bags too.

I opened my bag up with my right hand and pulled out a Pokeball and released Ralts.

"Good idea Blue Ralts can use Physic!" Kate said.

"Yeah that's a great idea Blue!" Jewel said almost straight after Kate finished her sentence.

"Thanks." I said. "Ok Ralts use physic on the cuffs!"

Ralts head began to glow.

"Rallll" Ralts said.

Ralts broke through the chains and then stopped glowing for a sec.

Ralts whole body started to glow and Ralts started to grow bigger.

Ralts was EVOLVING!

"Kirla!" Kirla twirled around and winked at us.

"Thank you Kirla!" We all said.

"Kirl!"

I returned Kirla and we got up picking up our bags before setting out of the cave.

WITH SKY AND THE OTHERS!

Sky, Nadia, Bella, Gary, Drew and May were just walking in the cave when a random person jumped out.

He was wearing a purple jacket with a Gem on it. Black jeans that also had the same gem on it.

"Who are you?" He asked us coldly.

Before we could answer he asked another question.

"Doesn't matter who you are." He said quickly. "Why are you here?"

"We are here to find our friends Blue, Jewel and Kate." Gary said.

He looked at Gary coldly and pulled out a pokeball.

"No! You will have to defeat me first."

Sky saw a smirk form on his face.

Sky got a little bit angry and steeped forward.

"Bring it on!" He said as Poochyena jumped in the battle field.

He just smirked more as he released his Litwick.

"Poochyena Bite let's go!"

Poochyena launched at Litwick.

"Litwick!" The Litwick said.

The Man Let Litwick get it with the attack.

"Litwick use inferno!" He said.

The Litwick attack Poochyena.

"Lit!" It said. "WICK!"

The attack went straight at Poochyena.

"Poochyena dodge then use tackle!" Sky said.

* * *

That's it and next time I wouldn't put '&''s in stead of 'and's.


End file.
